


Love & Loyalty

by MerlinTides



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: First Time, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, deathsaurus has two dicks you're welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:40:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21666085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerlinTides/pseuds/MerlinTides
Summary: Tarn decides to give up on the hunt for Megatron in order to stay with someone who sees him as a person and not a weapon. First chapter is fluff, second chapter is smut.
Relationships: Deathsaurus/Tarn
Comments: 8
Kudos: 69





	1. Chapter 1

Tarn steeled himself as he raised his hand to knock on the door of Deathsaurus' office. He could do this, he reassured himself. He had the support of his team, and nowadays, that was all that mattered.

The DJD had been living on the Warworld for quite a while now. After Megatron's betrayal, Tarn had sought out Deathsaurus in hopes of raising an army, to kill their former master and start the war for the Decepticon Cause again. His anger and grief over the loss of his lord had been one of the main factors driving this new goal. The other, of course, was doing what he thought was best for Nickel and for his team. After a lot of thought, some initially hesitant conversations with the DJD, and a ridiculous amount of drinking at Drillhorn's bar aboard the Warworld, Tarn had come to a conclusion. He just hoped it would go over well with Deathsaurus and his crew.

Sighing deeply, he forced his hand to knock on the door. His t-cog itched, as it always did when he was anxious. His body wanted to transform and drive away, never to look back. But he forced that urge away as the door slid open. Deathsaurus was lounging at his desk, evidently not doing any work. His office was less for desk work and more so for private meetings such as this. He beckoned Tarn forward with a wave of his hand, and Tarn's body obeyed without him even needing to think. It felt like second nature. It felt _right_.

"Everything alright?" Deathsaurus asked. "You usually stick to a schedule when it comes to our strategy meetings." Tarn noted to himself that Deathsaurus’ gaze had drifted to one side of his mask, undoubtedly looking at the new damage there caused by him picking at it. He chided himself silently for his nervous habit.

"About that, I..." Tarn trailed off, barely remembering to sit down until he realized he was looking down at the other mech. He quickly placed himself in the chair on his side of Deathsaurus' desk, thankful now for the fact that he could fidget with his hands without it being too obvious. He vented deeply and forced himself to meet Deathsaurus' gaze. "I've spoken with my team. I... We want to call off the hunt for Megatron."

Deathsaurus blinked. Call it off? They'd been planning for _months_ , he'd heard the DJD arguing over who was going to get to torture him first.

"Can I ask why?" He said, leaning forward to rest his elbows on the desk. "Not that I'm _complaining_ , of course."

"We're happy here," Tarn began, trying desperately to hold his composure. "My team has made friends, and I think everyone is tired of fighting, and..." He paused for a moment, looking down at his hands. He could feel Deathsaurus' gaze on him, but he couldn't bring himself to meet it. "You remind me so much of him."

Deathsaurus bristled at that comment. Tarn realized that his phrasing was a mistake. For Deathsaurus, Megatron had been a cruel and selfish leader, one who used his followers as weapons, as a means to an end.

"You're everything I _wanted_ him to be," Tarn corrected. "You care for every single mech on this ship, you listen to your crew, you don't get angry when someone makes a small mistake, I don't fear for anyone's safety when you raise your voice..." His composure was failing now, he could feel it, but he couldn't stop himself. "When you praise me, it feels better than it ever did with him."

Deathsaurus stood wordlessly, and for the first time in a long, _long_ time, Tarn flinched. He was scared of what the other mech's reaction was going to be. He wanted desperately to be allowed to stay here. He didn't realize how tense he was until he felt a hand on his chin, gently tilting his head up. Deathsaurus was beside him now, looking him in the optics, and _smiling_.

"Tarn, it's alright. I'm not angry with you," he began, rubbing a clawed thumb across the cheek of Tarn's mask. "If you wanted to stay here with us, all you had to do was ask."

Tarn wished silently that he could feel the thumb petting his face. He raised a shaking hand to meet Deathsaurus', and felt his nerves begin to relax.

"I wasted a lifetime serving a master who tossed me aside like garbage," his voice was barely above a whisper now. "I wish I could've run away with you... I thought I loved him, Deathsaurus. That's why I stayed. But I've been feeling strange ever since we arrived here, and every time we speak, I..."

"Your mask does little to hide your emotions, Tarn," Deathsaurus chuckled. "Trust me, I can see how your body language changes whenever I walk in." He stepped back, slowly, and while Tarn knew he was expected to follow suit, he instead slid gracefully onto his knees to kneel at Deathsaurus' feet. Four optics blinked at him in surprise, and Tarn hoped desperately that Deathsaurus wasn't reading his gesture as something lewd.

"I apologize," Tarn began, feeling the heat of his embarrassment welling up in his cheeks. "I came here to swear my fealty to you, to request that my team and I become members of your loyal crew. Not to talk about such... _inappropriate_ feelings."

"I'm not Megatron. I don't need you to treat me like a Lord, Tarn. The fact that you'd rather stay here with me than seek revenge is more than enough proof of your loyalty." Deathsaurus' voice was firm, yet gentle in a way that made Tarn's spark feel like it was melting. He was thankful to be already on the floor when he felt a clawed hand gently pet his head. His vents hitched, but he still mustered up the courage to take Deathsaurus' hand in his own. He used his free hand, which was shaking again, to undo the clasps holding his mask in place. He set it on his knee, and looked up to meet the four ruby red optics that were staring down at him with admiration. Deathsaurus had never seen Tarn's face before, and he actually _liked what he saw_. That was when Tarn knew.

"I still feel as though this is inappropriate but..." Tarn paused, Deathsaurus giving him a reassuring smile. "If I don't need to declare my loyalty, then may I take this opportunity to declare my love instead?"

Before Tarn could regret his words, Deathsaurus was kneeling as well, holding Tarn's face in his hands. Somewhere in the back of his mind, a voice whispered that Megatron would _never_. And another, louder voice shouted that Megatron didn't matter anymore.

"In my opinion, it's perfectly appropriate to confess your love for your captain," Deathsaurus purred. "Especially if your captain loves you back."


	2. Chapter 2

After a few weeks of Deathsaurus holding his hand, brushing against his thigh suggestively, and even going so far as to kiss the side of his helm in _public_ , Tarn had finally had enough. That is to say, he knew full well that his new partner was trying to tease him, and it was working. He'd gone to ask Nickel for advice, of course. Kaon had told him to tease back, which Tarn was far too shy for, and he knew that the rest of his team would give him answers that were _far_ too inappropriate. Blunt as always, Nickel had suggested that Tarn give Deathsaurus what he wanted. So that was what Tarn had set out to do.

He hesitated for a moment before entering the passcode to Deathsaurus' habsuite. He'd been given the code after the first time he'd been invited to stay the night. Nothing had happened aside from some cuddling, of course. Aside from one time before the war, Tarn had never interfaced. It felt strange that he was now the one about to initiate such a thing. He made sure the hall was clear before stepping inside, more so out of habit than anything else. It wasn't that he was _embarrassed_ , per se, but he was still a bit shy about the way the rest of the crew looked at him now that he was their leader's lover.

Tarn sent a ping to Deathsaurus, stating plainly that he'd be waiting for him in his room. The beastformer was working at the moment, but his shift would be ending soon. He made himself comfortable the moment the door closed, removing his mask and setting it on the table beside the berth. He wore it in public, still, but was slowly transitioning to removing it altogether.

He sat down on the berth, pulling a datapad out from his subspace to review. As with everything in his life, Tarn liked to be organized and prepared. This occasion would be no exception. He had rather sheepishly asked for sex advice from Nickel, and her response had been to look at some pornography to find something that looked like fun. It made his face turn hot with embarrassment even *thinking* about it, but he'd done it anyway. He gave the notes he'd written a once-over. Was taking notes a thing mechs usually did when looking at such materials? Probably not, but he _was_ trying to learn...

Venting deeply, he put his notes away and began running scenarios through his mind. How would he initiate? What if Deathsaurus said no? Would his lover be patient with him, and understanding of his inexperience? What would it feel like to hear Deathsaurus praise him, voice laced with arousal? He was suddenly acutely aware that his mask was off, as normally the cool metal would've provided a welcome contrast to the heat in his cheeks. He contemplated pinging Nickel, but before he could think of something to say, the door slid open.

Deathsaurus greeted him with a smile as he stepped inside, striding over to pull Tarn close for a kiss. Tarn purred in response, hoping that Deathsaurus wouldn't notice how hot he was running.

"Everything alright?" He asked, cupping Tarn's face in his hand. "You seem tense."

"I... There's something I'd like to try, if you're alright with it?"

"Oh? Do tell," Deathsaurus sat himself down on the berth, grinning slyly at his partner.

"Well, I... You keep *touching* me in ways that I can only assume have, er, _lewd_ intentions behind them," Tarn began, biting his lip. He glanced up to meet Deathsaurus' gaze, only to find that his grin had widened. Tarn vented deeply and dropped to the floor, kneeling between Deathsaurus' legs. "I would like to *serve* you, Deathsaurus. With my mouth."

Tarn was too embarrassed to look up, but he was quickly reassured by a chuckle from Deathsaurus.

"Do continue," his lover purred, reaching down to pet Tarn's helm. "What _exactly_ would you like to service?"

"Y-Your spike," Tarn managed to stammer out. Another rub on his helm, in one of Tarn's favorite spots this time. He let out a soft rumble in response.

"I must warn you," Deathsaurus said, tilting Tarn's chin upward to look him in the optics. "My equipment isn't exactly... standard. Would you like to see?"

Tarn gave a nod, and Deathsaurus snapped his panel back, revealing his array. He allowed his spike to pressurize, and for a moment, Tarn thought he was seeing things. There wasn't just one spike. There were *two.* Two spikes, one seated right above the other. He blinked in surprise, and began running through all of his possible scenarios from before. Deathsaurus had said yes, he had gotten his spike out, but... Two. Tarn's pornography research hadn't prepared him for this. He didn't even know such a thing was possible.

"We can stop, if you..." Deathsaurus began. Tarn leaned in a bit closer, looking at his partner's admittedly impressive array, before looking up to meet Deathsaurus' optics again.

"May I?"

Deathsaurus smiled at him and nodded, and Tarn opened his mouth to give the head of the top spike a tentative lick. It tasted odd, but not unpleasant. He looked up again to ensure that Deathsaurus was ready, and then slipped the head of the spike into his mouth. The bottom spike hit his chin, and came to rest along the side of his jawline as he slowly worked his mouth farther down the shaft of the top one.

"Use your hand, too" Deathsaurus instructed, and Tarn eagerly obeyed, reaching up to rub and stroke the other spike. He began to bob his head, doing his best to keep time with the movements of his hand. It seemed like Deathsaurus was enjoying himself, as he let out a contented groan and leaned back against the berth a bit.He managed to get about half of the spike into his mouth before it began to nudge at his throat. Thankfully, Tarn had done his research. He did his best to relax his throat in order to take more in, but he overestimated his control of his gag reflex. Before he could start coughing, he pulled off, switching his mouth over to Deathsaurus' other spike. This one was leaking a bit of fluid already, which tasted sweet and tangy on his tongue. He switched hands, stroking his own oral lubricants down the shaft of the spike that was now resting on his cheek, just under his optic.

This time, Tarn managed to get his mouth around most of the spike without gagging. This earned him a moan from Deathsaurus, who was now gently pressing a hand on Tarn's helm to urge him on. Taking the hint, he picked up the pace, bobbing his head faster now. He was sure he was being sloppy, his oral lubricant mingled with Deathsaurus' fluids as they smeared across his face and dripped down his chin. The mechs in the videos he'd found had made this look so _easy!_

"Switch again," Deathsaurus growled, his arousal obvious in his voice. Tarn obeyed happily, of course. He'd fantasized about doing such things for his former master, long ago. " _Very_ good," Deathsaurus continued, making Tarn whimper a bit. The praises were even better than he'd imagined, and it made heat pool in his own array. He wasn't sure he was ready for full interface just yet, but having Deathsaurus praise him was more than enough for Tarn.

This time, Tarn managed to take the spike in all the way to the hilt. It stung a little, and he had to hold back the urge to cough, but Deathsaurus was now looming over him, his hand on Tarn's helm, thrusting his hips up occasionally in time with Tarn's ministrations. It was _wonderful_.

"You're doing far too well for this to be your first time," Deathsaurus remarked, rolling his hips up again. "You look so pretty on your knees, you know that? Such a good mech for me..." His voice was breathy and rough, and the rumbling bass of his words made Tarn shiver. He was sure Deathsaurus had figured out how much he loved to be praised, because he kept urging Tarn on with compliments and soft words of admiration.

He switched spikes again, earning him another string of sweet words from his lover. His face was a mess now, streaked with fluids, and some had even dripped down onto his chest and thighs.

He hoped his valve wasn't leaking fluid out of the sides of his panel, too. He felt Deathsaurus begin to tense above him, and the hand on his helm held him still as Deathsaurus' hips bucked up into Tarn's face.

"Slag it all, Tarn, I'm going to--"

Before he could get the words out, Deathsaurus' overload hit him. Tarn gasped as transfluid from one spike filled his mouth, and more of it splashed across his cheek and forehead from the other. He swallowed as much as he could, cycling deep vents of air as Deathsaurus released his helm and pulled away. They both paused, panting for a moment, until Deathsaurus reached down again to gently pet Tarn's helm.

"You did so, *so* well for me," he purred. "Do you feel alright?"

Tarn blinked in surprise. Of *course* he was alright, he'd done a good job and that made him happy.

"That was lovely," he nodded. "Thank you."

"You look gorgeous like this, but we should get you cleaned up. That is, unless you want me to return the favor?" Deathsaurus offered with a grin. Tarn shook his head. He was more than content to have done a good job.

"Perhaps next time," he said, wiping some fluid away from his optic with a finger.

Deathsaurus patted the spot beside him on the berth before pulling two rags out of his subspace. He quickly wiped his thighs and array clean as Tarn rose to sit beside him, and then turned his attention to clean his partner's face. Tarn purred softly, leaning into the gentle caresses, and before he knew it he was lying with his face resting on a warm, broad chest. He made a mental note to do this sort of thing more often, before he drifted off into recharge in Deathsaurus' arms.


End file.
